


I'm A Good Boy, Daddy

by castielsstarr



Series: Ask and Answer [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author regrets exuberant use of italics, Bottom Sam, Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Dean, it was unavoidable, tiny bit of painslut!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Dean knew full well that the way he was staring at his little brother wasn’t right, but he couldn’t break away."</i>
</p>
<p>Sam has a daddy kink, Dean never knew he wanted to fuck his brother. Sam is 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Good Boy, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I would like to request weecest (bottom!sam) + praise!- and/or daddy!kink? maybe with some angst because dean wants sam a lot and he knows it's wrong but he just can't stop?
> 
> I still suck at summaries and titles, no one was surprised. Unedited because I am sleepy. This is also my first time trying a hand a daddy!kink, so don't judge too harshly there, ok? <3

Dean knew full well that the way he was staring at his little brother wasn’t right, but he couldn’t break away. It was like looking at a fatal car crash—made your heart race, your skin crawl, and kept your eyes glued. He wanted to back out of the room, forget what he saw, but there was no way he was going to be able to retreat. Not now.

He was rooted to the spot as he watched his baby brother’s cock thrusting up through his fist as he massaged his balls with the other. Sam’s head was tossed back against the pillows and he groaned out Dean’s name. His eyes were closed, but it was obvious that Sam knew he was watching. This was intentional.

“Sammy,” Dean choked out the words as best he could, but they were tight and and made his chest ache. “What are you doing?”

“Dean, _nnngh_ , help?” Skin pinked with a deep flush, his breathing was coming heavy and fast. There were two splotches of dark red, one on either edge of his bottom lip, where he had chewed them open trying to keep quiet. Dean wanted to know what it tasted like and that guilt instantly settled in his gut. He tried again to look away and, once again, failed.

His voice was shaky. “H-help?” Was his baby brother asking to him to help him get off? He seemed to have a solid handle on that without Dean. He couldn’t touch him, not like that. For one, the kid was young, and it was his _brother_. Nonetheless, his hands were itching to feel that skin he knew had to be petal soft. “You don’t need… I can’t.”

“Please? Dean, I need you to fuck me.” Fingers teased over his hole and the sound that came from Sam’s mouth was debauched and needing. He could see the pink of his tongue, slick with spit. What would the inside of Sam’s mouth taste like as he licked inside of it? Would Sam let him take what he wanted or would he give back as good as he got? The boy moaned, drawing Dean’s attention back as the tip of one finger slid inside that tight muscle.

Shit, this was going to ruin him.

Dean wanted to touch, wanted to take the boy and show him what actual pleasure was, but the thought made his heart flip. To do that was immoral and illegal, and he couldn’t. This was his little brother. He was supposed to protect him, not corrupt him. But he could see Sam start to wince as he slipped that finger further into his dry hole. It couldn’t be comfortable. If Dean helped him, maybe he was just showing the kid the ropes? That’s what brothers did.

“Please?” The words came out a whisper and a whine combined, and Dean crumbled. 

It was fortunate that he had been in a rush to clean up from this morning and had just shoved the small bottle of lube into his back pocket. If he had to leave and fetch it from his room, he would have convinced himself that there was a good reason not to do this. But with it now in his hands, he was struck with the thought that he was about to have his fingers inside his little brother. Dean’s cock jerked in his jeans, drawing attention to how painfully hard he was.

“I’ll take care of you, buddy. It’s ok.” He murmured softly as he removed Sam’s fingers, allowing him room to tease one of his slicked fingers around his pink, hairless rim. He hadn’t paid attention until now, but there was none of that growing fuzz on his balls or the base of his shaft either. The kid was old enough to have hair wasn’t he? Fuck, had he shaved because of Dean? Because he wanted this?

Dean’s left hand squeezed roughly through his jeans, trying to relieve some of the pressure as the fingers of his right kept petting his baby brother’s hole. It wasn’t teasing—he couldn’t fucking stop—more like stroking—couldn’t believe how soft the boy was.

“De, please?” Teeth were back in the holes of those bloodied lips and Dean couldn’t take his eyes off that mouth as he sunk his middle finger all the way into his brother. “ _Nnng_ , fuck! Another, need it now.”

God, that whining lilt to Sam’s voice shouldn’t have revved him up even more. Just as he was asked, Dean began inching another into the boy beside the first.

If Dean hadn’t gotten off this morning, Sam’s face would have made him cream his jeans. Closed eyes, a solid blush, and just the hint of that spit-soaked tongue nudging against the edge of his bottom lip as he panted. He wanted so badly to know how that mouth would feel wrapped around his cock, but that was too far over the line. This was helping, that was taking advantage, and he wasn’t going to do that to the kid.

He twisted the digits slowly, crossing and uncrossing, stretching him out for a third finger. With the way Sam thrust down on every movement, he wasn’t sure it would be necessary—wasn’t sure they’d make it that far.

“Fuck me, Dean.”

He shook his head. “You aren’t stretched enough yet.”

“I can take it.”

“Sam, it’s gonna hurt.”

“Won’t, promise. Just use a lot of lube. Need you, now, _please_!” He could see tears prickling at the corners of the kid’s eyes, threatening to spill—threatening to make Dean regret this in the first place.

“Ok, it’s ok.” It took him a try or two before he got the zipper of his jeans all the way down with lube-slicked fingers. He focused on his own clothes as he removed them, careful not to brush the fabric against his throbbing cock. Shit, how had he gotten so hard and not noticed? “I’m gonna take care of you.”

When he looked up to find Sam on his elbows and knees, with his ass in the air, Dean had to grab the base of his dick or he was going to come all over the back of his brother’s thighs. The little brat had to go and wag his hips, too, taunting him.

He got on the bed behind Sam, sliding them both to the center, allowing more stability as Dean pushed just the head inside. Even with that, the boy’s rim was stretching wide. It had to have hurt, but the way that Sam thrust his entire weight back, plunging Dean all the way inside, said it didn’t.

“Sam, Sammy, _shit_ , be careful.” The words were bit out around a moan that he was keeping in. He was helping his brother, he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying it.

“You won’t hurt me, not really.” He rolled his hips, causing Dean to slide out before thrusting back again. The moan came out that time as his abdominals crunched forward, pressing as deep into Sam as he could. “Like it when it hurts a little.”

“God, _ohhh_.” His hands were gripped tight around bony hips and, hell, if it didn’t look like it could have been a girl’s figure.

“Please, fuck me, Daddy.” Innocence washed his words clean and Dean sat shocked, dick still sheathed in slick heat. It twitched inside of Sam, they both felt it, but he couldn’t believe that what he just heard was right.

He shook his head to clear ears that were surely clogged. “Did… did you…”

The boy’s voice was much clearer this time, but still with that childish tone. “Daddy, I need you. My tummy feels weird.” He whimpered as he slowly pulled off and sank down on Dean’s cock again. “Make me feel better, please?”

Dean knew then that he was going to hell, but he couldn’t give a damn. This wasn’t about helping anymore. He needed this—wanted this—as much as Sam did. He wanted to ruin the boy for anyone else. His thrusts weren’t so much that, as it was dragging Sam back onto his cock repeatedly. It didn’t matter what the motion was, as long as he was buried to the hilt every time. 

“Do you like fucking me?”

“Yes, oh god. You feel so good. Sam, I… shit, I didn't know you'd be this tight,” he said through gritted teeth. He was already on edge, but he needed to hold on for just a little longer. It felt incredible and he didn’t want to give it up because he needed to come.

The boy was looking over his shoulder at his older brother, mouth hanging open as he unabashedly moaned and arched his back. Dean thrust harder, pounding into him, their skin smacking loudly as Sam’s ass was pulled repeatedly into the cradle of his hips. It was fucking sinful. He never wanted to stop.

“Am I a good boy for you, Daddy?”

That voice—those words—Dean was undone. “You’re such a good boy. So tight, so willing, so beautiful. S-shit, Sam. You’re fucking perfect.” Nothing was keeping the words in anymore and he didn’t care. Let Sam know how he felt. How he must have always felt. “God, I love you so fucking much. _Fuck_!”

He meant to pull out, but he didn’t have a chance before he was spilling inside of his little brother. Dean couldn’t believe that of the two of them, he was the one who came first, and the one who was whimpering his way through an orgasm. At least he had the presence of mind to get a hand on Sam’s cock and jerk him until he was spilling over his hand. It was on the tail end of Dean’s orgasm—that fluttering muscle pulling one more pulse of come from his dick.

They were breathing hard, but neither had any desire to separate, to lay down. They felt good melded together like this. Maybe they should stay this way.

“Love you, too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
